Esa pieza esencial
by HanVi
Summary: "Supongo que tengo un talento especial para recordar en detalle las cosas malas", recordó habérselo comentado a su entonces novia.


_"Supongo que tengo un talento especial para recordar en detalle las cosas malas"_ , recordó habérselo comentado a su entonces novia.

* * *

Después de meses conociéndose, ambos se dieron cuenta cuán cómodo era conversar el uno con el otro. La confianza que se estaba forjando entre ellos crecía con el paso del tiempo. Cada vez más sentían esa libertad de conversar de una y mil cosas. Sean tristes y dolorosas. Sean felices y divertidas. Sean románticas y placenteras. De ahí que las palabras entre ellos fluían con naturalidad después de años, ahora casados. Era esa confianza de conversar con el corazón, una de las piezas esenciales que habían logrado mantener después de años, el amor palpitante y rebosante que se tenían el uno al otro.

Pero no siempre fue así.

Gohan no se dio cuenta.

Él siempre habia escondido su preocupaciones con una sonrisa, diciendo _"Estoy bien"_ cuando no lo estaba. Escondía la verdad, y sin darse cuenta, la mentira se volvió costumbre. Se habia acostumbrado tanto, tanto, a esconder sus propios sentimientos, que cuando quiso expresarlos, no supo cómo hacerlo, cómo cómunicarlos, y es más, cuando intentaba hacerlo, simplemente no podía dejar de llorar.

( _"_ _Creo que necesitaba a alguien que me obligará a decir la verdad"_ , comentó sonriendo a su esposa.)

Videl es una persona que no tolera las mentiras, ni que escondan nada de ella. Él lo supo muy bien (con chantaje y todo). Pero había tantas cosas por revelar y contar, no sabía cómo empezar ni cómo explicarlo.

Y ella hizo preguntas. Preguntas que no supo responder a cabalidad en esos momentos. Verdades a medias. Recuerdos incómodos. Muy dolorosos y que prefería mantener en el olvido. _"Mi niñez no ha sido tan bonita que digamos"_ , contestó riendo nerviosamente ante sus preguntas.

Ella no insistió, por el momento. Decidió dejar el tema para después... Pero ese " _después_ " se convertía en lejano cuanto más pasaban los días. Y eso la estaba comenzando a molestar. Gohan revelaba cosas de sí mismo poco a poco, pero seguía sin saber la verdad completa. Cosas por aquí y por allá, y cuándo quería saber más, él encontraba una excusa y cambiaba el tema.

Ella sabía ciertas cosas sobre lo que ocurrió en el pasado debido a los comentarios de los demás, pero no tenía la versión completa de lo que pasó. Por eso quería que él se lo contara. Entendía que podía ser complicado al contar una experiencia dolorosa, pero si iban a estar en una relación, tenían que saber y conversar sobre el otro. No podían ignorar ese tema más tiempo.

Y se lo dijo.

Una noche, en la habitación de ella, abrazados cálidamente, ella sobre su pecho y él acariciando su espalda. Compartiendo la tranquilidad y comodidad de disfrutar con tu ser amado. Y también, el momento ideal para una conversación.

Todo empezó con un _"¿En qué piensas?"_ por parte de ella. _"Nada"_ , respondió. Él preguntó lo mismo, y recibió la misma respuesta. Un _"Nada"_ tranquilo y cómodo. Grato y placentero. Entonces, preguntó:

 _"Gohan, ¿por qué no hablamos sobre tu pasado?"_

Sintió su mano temblar por un segundo. (Ella también lo sintió.) Los nervios lo invadieron casi de inmediato. Quiso evadir el tema, dejarlo para _"después"_. Videl esta vez no lo dejó escapar.

 _"¿Por qué nunca quieres hablar sobre eso?"_ , reclamó ella. Más y más nervios. _"¿N-No podemos hablarlo en otra ocasión?"_ , preguntó ansioso. _"Siempre quieres hablarlo después, y nunca lo hablamos"_. Se rió sin darse cuenta al escucharla. Esa mala costumbre de reirse inconscientemente cuando más nervioso y ansioso se sentía. Quiso encontrar alguna respuesta que decir, y al no lograrlo, su risa calló y entonces se sintió muy, muy triste.

Después de un corto silencio, él suspiró.

 _"No-No es que no quiera decírtelo, Videl, es solo que... no... no estoy listo aún"_ , respondió. _"Es que hay... cosas que yo... yo no... mi mente a veces..."_ , no sabía como explicar lo que sentía en ese momento.

 _"Es solo que hay cosas que yo... yo no... no puedo... no puedo...",_ sintió su voz quebrarse y sus ojos nublarse. Estaba llorando y ni si quiera había comenzado a decir algo sobre ello.

 _"Como... como puedo..."_

 _"Como puedo decírtelo... si ni siquiera puedo decírmelo a mí mismo"_ , respondió llorando. No podía dejar de llorar. Lloró como nunca antes había llorado, como si estuviera desahogándose todo lo que se había guardado, repitiendo el nombre de ella entrecortado. Videl no pudo evitar llorar también al verlo así. Sintió tener un niño entre sus brazos llorando buscando protección. Lo abrazó, lo abrazó tan fuerte como podía, llorando sin saber cómo poder ayudarlo.

Después de un tiempo, poco a poco, su llanto se calmó. Solo se escuchaba un pequeño hipo, característico de alguien después de haber llorado. _"Lo siento... lo siento..."_ , repetía él en voz muy, pero muy baja. Casi no podía escucharse... pero ella escuchó.

Tras unos minutos, ya más calmado, él se separó lentamente de ella, y dijo:

 _"De verdad lo siento, Videl... es que... creo que yo..."_ , se detuvo unos segundos...

 _"Supongo que tengo un talento especial para recordar en detalle las cosas malas"_ , sonrió tristemente.

Ella lo miró (triste), pero no respondió. Solo abrazó su pecho, fuerte. Después de unos segundos en silencio, ella dijo:

 _"Gohan, si... si aún no estás listo para decírmelo..."_ , ella se levanta para mirarlo, _"yo te entiendo."_

 _"¿Eh...? ¿E-en serio?"_

 _"Sí... no tienes por qué contármelo ahora"_ , respondió acomodándose nuevamente en un abrazo con él.

Otra vez, silencio.

Su mente se alivió... Pero su corazón no. Sintió su ser en conflicto. Algo no se sentía bien... Inquieto. Incómodo. Extraño. No sabía el porqué, solo que sin darse cuenta, de repente, él dijo:

 _"T-tú sabes que yo soy... sayajin, ¿verdad?"_

Ella levantó la mirada, sorprendida y confundida ante la pregunta, y asintió.

 _"Bueno, eso, eso no lo sabíamos... Nadie lo sabía en realidad hasta que llegó Raditz a la Tierra. Él era un sayajin, por cierto. Yo tenía unos cuatro años así. No estoy seguro."_

Videl quedó sorprendida. Estaba pasando. Gohan estaba hablando sobre su pasado. No entendía muy bien por qué en ese momento, pero no dijo nada.

 _"Resulta que mi padre era un sayajin. Él llegó a la Tierra con el objetivo de eliminar el planeta, pero gracias a que se cayó y se dio un golpe en la cabeza, se volvió bueno."_ Él rió (sí, rió). _"¡Ah! Verdad, cuando llegó a la Tierra aquí, lo encontró mi abuelito Gohan. De ahí mi nombre."_

No lo podía creer. Gohan de verdad estaba contándole todo. Ahora sí, _todo_.

Poco a poco, mientras más le contaba, más y más tranquilo él se sintió. Más y más cómodo se sintió en contarle (y contarse a sí mismo) su pasado. Le contó todo lo que sabía esa noche. Ella hizo una y otra pregunta, pero era él quien contó todo. El temor previo a contárselo había casi desaparecido. En ese momento no recordó por qué habia dudado tanto en decírselo...

* * *

 _"Pero, ¿sabes? Eso no es del todo cierto...",_ comentó abrazando y acurrucándose más entre los brazos de su ahora esposa, mientras ella acariciaba su cabello entre sus dedos.

 _"Me he dado cuenta que yo también atesoro y recuerdo con detalle nuestras conversaciones llenas de amor, de tanto amor y cariño, de comprensión y dulzura..."_

 _"Yo también las recuerdo, y las atesoro tanto, tanto, como no te imaginas...",_ sonrió y se acurrucó más a ella.

* * *

 **Hola!**

Espero les haya gustado leer esta historia! A mí también me gustó mucho en escribirla! :3

Siempre escribo con mucho sentimiento mis historias, llenas de mucho amor y ternura!

¡Viva el amor! \\\\( o⸝⸝⸝ v⸝⸝⸝o )/


End file.
